Pour me comprendre
by Seveya
Summary: Fic en chanson. Deathfic. Un texte très triste. La mission est finie mais... Et oui, il y a un "mais". Gojyo/Hakkai.


_**Songfikeuse déprimée et déprimante :**_ Sévéya  
_**Titre :**_ Pour me comprendre  
_**Disclaimer :**_ Gojyo et Hakkai ne sont pas à moi. De toute façon je les fais tellement souffrir que je ne les mérite pas… °Sévéya tend les deux bishos à Minekura°  
_**Disclaimer bis :**_ J'utilise une magnifique chanson de Michel Berger et de Véronique Sanson : Pour me comprendre  
_**Résumé :**_ Songfic. Deathfic. Un texte très triste. Encore une fois je m'attaque à Gojyo et Hakkai.  
_**Rating :**_ T pour la dramatique ambiance  
_**Genre :**_ Romance et drama évidemment.  
_**Couples :**_ Gojyo/Hakkai et un peu d'Hakkai/Kanan même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. (les mots sont faibles là…)  
_**Note de la songfikeuse déprimée et déprimante :**_ Je n'ai pas résisté à cette chanson et c'est pourquoi je martyrise encore ces deux-là. Sincèrement pardon.

Bonne lecture et pas de petit-suisse-ide s'il vous plait.

* * *

**Pour me comprendre**

Hakkai était allongé par terre, mortellement blessé. Ca lui était maintenant difficile mais il respirait toujours. Et très faiblement, son cœur battait encore. Mais à chaque seconde qui passait il s'affablissait. Il était en vie mais pas pour très longtemps, il le savait.

Sur son visage on pouvait voir l'expression d'une souffrance. Une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique pourtant. Il avait tellement souffert dans sa vie, alors une blessure de plus… Quelle importance ? Qu'elle lui coûte la vie ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. De toute façon il avait toujours pensé qu'il l'avait gâchée, salie avec tout ce sang…

Il avait essayé de se racheter avec la mission. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient accomplie le jour même. Ils pensaient tous qu'avec la destruction du château d'Hoto, la "perturbation" disparaîtrait. Et bien non…les yokai les plus touchés ne retrouvèrent pas la raison et ceux qui l'avaient retrouvée se mirent en tête de se "venger"…

Alors ils avaient tous continué à se battre pour leur survie mais…

Mais un instant d'inattention et le métis avaient été sur le point de se faire tuer, et lui, Hakkai, s'était interposé. Comme ça, tout naturellement.

Et maintenant, il voyait son sang couler abondamment et il s'écroulait sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Mais cela n'était pas grave.

Grâce à Gojyo, il avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il ne vivait que pour lui, que pour cet homme qui habitait son coeur. Alors verser son sang et mourir pour le sauver c'était normal, logique...

Enfin, pour lui…

Parce que ses trois compagnons de voyage n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord. Sanzo connaissait mieux que personne la douleur de celui qui reste, de celui qui est la cause d'un sacrifice. Goku lui, n'imaginait même pas que l'on puisse ne plus espérer en un avenir meilleur. Et Gojyo, pauvre Gojyo…il ne pouvait même plus penser.

Hakkai, étendu à même le sol, les entendait. Il les comprenait et surtout il savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le comprendre, lui. Il avait été rongé par les remords et une tristesse sans borne. Mais dorénavant il était heureux.

C'était étrange…

Non, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas le comprendre. Lui, il aimait et il s'était entièrement soumis à ce sentiment. Il s'était _offert_ et non pas _sacrifié_. Après tout, tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue…

**Pour me comprendre,  
Il faudrait savoir qui je suis.  
**

Il était un homme brisé. Et non, il ne s'était pas reconstruit.

Un criminel. Pas même le temps ou un ordre de la trinité bouddhique ne pourrait effacer tout ce sang, toutes ces vies qu'il avait volées.

Quelqu'un d'amoureux aussi… Mais ça, personne à part le demi-yokai et lui ne le savait. Comment comprendre sans ça ?

**Pour me comprendre,  
Il faudrait connaître ma vie  
**

A la réflexion il s'avouait que seul Gojyo pouvait le comprendre. Il le connaissait mieux que personne, peut-être mieux que lui-même…

Il avait connaissance de quelques détails sur son ancienne vie. Ils avaient vécus ensemble deux ans durant. Il savait lire dans son regard. Il pouvait transpercer son masque souriant. Il lui parlait avec des mots simples, des mots justes. Et cela lui faisait du bien parce que ce jeune homme aux cheveux rouges le connaissait et l'aimait.

**Et pour l'apprendre  
Devenir mon ami.  
**

Ça n'avait pas été sans mal que le tabou avait un à un découvert ses secrets. Il avait été patient, gentil, attentionné. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Un lien fort, inébranlable les unissait à présent.

Dès qu'ils pensaient au sens du mot "amitié" c'était l'image de l'autre qui s'imposait à eux. Le début d'une belle relation, de quelque chose de grand…

**Pour me comprendre,  
Il aurait fallu au moins ce soir  
Pouvoir surprendre le chemin d'un de mes regards  
Triste mais tendre, perdu dans le hasard.  
**

Et le soir d'avant, comme tant d'autres, Gojyo avait lu en lui. Il avait plongé son regard rubis dans le vert profond de ses yeux. Il s'était alors approché, l'avait serré contre lui. Il l'avait laissé pleurer contre lui. Il lui avait relevé la tête doucement, avait bu ses larmes, avait caressé longuement ses cheveux et l'avait embrassé.

Il faisait toujours ça quand il sentait que l'ancien humain n'allait pas bien. Quand ce dernier s'en voulait pour le passé, quand il croyait que le passé lui en voulait ou bien quand il pensait ne pas avoir droit à tout ça : cet amour et Gojyo. Oh ce Gojyo...comme il l'aimait !

Et puis comme il en avait pris l'habitude, toujours bien callé entre ces bras forts, cette poitrine musclée et ces cuisses puissantes il lui racontait son passé.

**Je l'ai connue toute petite  
Dans les bras de sa grand-maman.  
**

Kanan avait été recueillie par leur grand-mère. Lui, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. « Ce n'était pas mon destin. » Pensait-il souvent.

Mais dans son orphelinat il avait tout fait pour en sortir le plus rapidement possible. Et c'est à moins de quinze ans qu'il l'avait revue. Bien que plus jeune qu'elle, il l'a dépassait largement. Quand il était arrivé elle était dans les bras de leur grand-mère. Elle l'avait regardé et instantanément reconnu. Elle s'était levée précipitamment, avait couru vers lui et l'avait étreint. Une flamme venait de s'allumer dans leur coeur…

La vie avait suivi son cours pendant quelques courtes années. Leur grand-mère, Kanan et lui. Et puis…

La vielle femme mourut et ils durent se débrouiller… Leur lien était devenu encore plus fort. Ils s'étaient aimés…

"Ils s'étaient aimés" et non "ils s'aimaient", parce que maintenant c'était fini. Pour elle, il n'avait plus que de la tendresse, une infinie douceur mais pas de l'amour. Juste un lien fort et intense, simplement fraternel.

**Dommage**

Le brun se souvenait de tout cela.

Les premiers temps, il se disait que c'était regrettable. Qu'il aurait voulu garder ce sentiment en lui. Mais l'amour renaissait en lui. Maintenant quand il pensait au mot "amour" c'était Gojyo qu'il voyait.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux se voilaient, que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, que son corps s'engourdissait…

Que sa mort arrivait.

**Dommage**

Qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir, qu'il ne pourrait plus le voir…

**J'aimais tellement son visage.  
**

Oh oui, qu'il l'aimait ce visage !

Cette peau mate, les deux estafilades fines sur sa joue et bien sûr le rouge profond de ses yeux et de ses cheveux…

Il aurait tant voulu le voir encore une fois mais c'était trop tard, il était mort.**  
**

Oui, Hakkai était mort.

Son dernier mot avait été soufflé : « Gojyo… » Il avait tendu la main à sa recherche, ses émeraudes s'étant voilées à jamais et il s'était éteint.

_Mort._

Le métis, n'y avait même pas cru.

_Hakkai était mort._

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

_Son amour était mort._

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

_Son bonheur était mort._

Il était forcé d'y croire…

Et il avait fait quelque chose que Sanzo et Goku ne soupçonnaient même pas l'éventualité. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas… Alors ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

**Pour me comprendre  
Il faudrait savoir le décor  
De mon enfance,  
**

Ils connaissaient à peu près le passé tabou de Gojyo. Mais seulement "à peu près"… Par exemple ce dernier doutait qu'ils sachent que ses cicatrices étaient l'œuvre de sa mère. Qu'elle souhaitait le voir mort, le tuer même.

Et surtout que lui aussi aurait voulu mourir.

**Le souffle de mon frère qui dort,  
La résonance de mes premiers accords.  
**

Personne ne savait parmi eux que pour calmer sa mère son frère aîné couchait régulièrement avec elle. Qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir à cause du bruit… Qu'il haïssait cette mélodie : la musique formée par les grincements rythmiques du lit et les gémissements de femme…

Ils ne savaient pas que ses seuls moments de répit c'était quand il dormait avec Jien, quand il entendait sa respiration calme et profonde juste à côté de lui. Dans ces moments-là il était serein. Sûr que sa mère ne lui ferait rien et que Jien ne se salirait pas pour le protéger…

**Pour me comprendre  
Il faudrait connaître mes nuits  
**

Ils savaient qu'il sortait souvent. Qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour passer la nuit...

Ce n'est pas qu'il était pervers mais il en avait besoin.

Besoin de cette chaleur humaine.

Besoin d'oublier qu'une femme avait essayé de le tuer pendant des années et qu'elle en était morte. Tuée par la main de son frère aîné.

**Mes rêves d'amour.  
**

Au fond, il avait juste besoin d'amour. Il en avait tellement peu reçu au cours de sa vie passée. Alors il le recherchait désespérément. Le jour, la nuit, dans les bars, les hôtels, les rues, les quartiers chauds même… « On ne sait jamais. » Se disait-il.

**Et puis mes longues insomnies.**

Et quand il devait passer la nuit seul, il ne dormait pas. Non, ça lui était véritablement impossible. Il avait besoin d'une présence, tel un enfant effrayé par un monstre irréel ou par quelque chose tapi dans la pénombre.

**Quand vient le jour,  
La peur d'affronter la vie.**

Puis quand le soleil se levait, il fallait qu'il s'arme de courage. La vie s'était facile à en crever mais il fallait au moins en avoir envie. Et puis l'amour même s'il le cherchait ça lui faisait quand même un peu peur.

Normal, c'était l'inconnu.

**Il y a peut-être quelque part  
Un bonheur dont j'aurai eu ma part.  
**

Maintenant qu'Hakkai n'était plus, c'est ce que se disait Gojyo.

Il aurait eu sa place auprès d'Hakkai. Il avait été heureux avec lui. Il avait profité d'une année et demie d'amour et de bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il avait miraculeusement trouvé en rentrant chez lui, un jour de pluie.

Aujourd'hui, il songeait que sa "place au soleil" était toujours auprès du brun…

**Dommage, dommage.  
J'aimais tant certains paysages.  
**

Enfin pour ça, il allait devoir renoncer à _quelques petites choses_, mais ce n'était pas si grave…

Il ne pourrait plus voyager ou faire tout un tas d'autres choses...

Mais à quoi bon si c'était sans lui ?  
**  
Pour me comprendre  
Il faudrait la connaître mieux  
Que je ne pourrai.  
**

Pour comprendre voire accepter il faudrait connaître leur histoire. Leurs vies pleines de drames, d'amertume mais qui à la fin se sont rejointes pour former de l'amour.

Il faudrait la comprendre mieux qu'eux-mêmes. Mais comment faire si on ne l'a pas vécue ni ressentie ?

**Il faudrait l'aimer plus que moi  
Et je vous dirai  
Que je n'y crois vraiment pas.  
**

Gojyo allait renoncer à la vie par amour.

Il reconnaissait que c'était incompréhensible pour les autres.

Il savait que seul un amour plus grand que le sien pourrait amener quelqu'un à une telle extrémité.

Mais qui aimait Hakkai plus que lui ?

Non… Qui _pouvait_ l'aimer plus que lui ?

Personne. Non vraiment, personne…

**Pour me comprendre  
Il faudrait avoir rencontrer  
L'amour le vrai.  
**

Il fallait être amoureux fou pour comprendre. Et pour cela un seul moyen : avoir trouver l'amour avec son âme sœur… Ce sentiment plus fort que tout le reste. Ce sentiment qui montre que ce qui nous entoure n'a aucune importance. Qui prouve que la vie est merveilleuse simplement parce que l'autre existe.

**Vous comprenez le grand amour.  
Et savoir qu'après  
A quoi sert de vivre encore un jour.**

Un amour immense, infini même. Qui nous met devant un grand mur un jour. Il nous fait comprendre que sans lui la vie est terne, inutile. Que les richesses ne sont rien. Que la paix est illusoire… Et le bonheur factice.

Ou que cette histoire d'amour continuera dans l'autre monde, s'il y en a un. Et s'il n'existe pas qu'il faudra le créer juste pour rester ensemble…

Fin.

* * *

Sévéya pleurant à chaude larmes : « Vous avez le droit de me tuer avec vos reviews. Je suis prête. °ferme les yeux et écarte les bras° Mais pourquoi j'aime tellement écrire des histoires pareilles ? Ça me met dans un état pas possible : j'suis à ramasser à la petite cuillère maintenant… » °S'effondre en pleurant°


End file.
